Shadows Past
by she-dragon
Summary: The Son house is under attack by an unknown force, and Goku is gone. Will Piccolo be able to protect the planet, or will the darkness take over the world? R&R. Oh, and I changed the rating to R, just in case it gets bloody.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea and the bad guys. I can't tell you their names yet, because I haven't invented them. Everything else was created by Mr. Akira Toriyama. If you sue, all I have is my drawing portfolio. It's not worth the trouble, promise.  
  
This fic doesn't follow the series, but, then again, neither do the movies. Goku is the only Super Sayian, and Kami hasn't fused with Piccolo. If you find any other discrepancies, please realize that THIS IS JUST A STORY. Enjoy!  
************************************************************************  
Shadows Past  
  
Chpt. 1  
  
He drifted easily above the water, back to the roaring waterfall, legs crossed, arms folded over his chest. He was oblivious to the mists that saturated his gi and cape, adding pounds to its already considerable weight. Water trickled from his eye ridges and dripped from his nose unnoticed. he was lost deep within himself, unaware and unconcerned about the distractions the outside world tried to foist upon him. He focused instead on the plane of existence on which he now found himself, frowning slightly.  
This plane was supposed to be comforting; a place where he came to collect his thoughts and strengthen his mind. It was supposed to be a place where his senses were stretched to their max, where he could somewhat calm his inner turmoil. Fortunately, he had learned at an early that what was suppose to be and what actually was were not necessarily the same thing.   
Today this plane was overrun by a dark sense of foreboding. There was nothing that he could see, but he could sense IT. Had, in fact, been able to sense IT for a while, and IT was dark and IT was evil. IT wasn't on earth yet, but he could sense IT lurking just beyond the edge of his galaxy and IT was coming. Fast. And IT promised death and destruction upon IT's arrival.  
His frown deepened as he focused all of his concentration on IT. And, to his satisfaction, IT loomed closer, darkening the entire plane. He was suddenly extremely uncomfortable and in the outside world his skin crawled. And the IT turned and the full force of IT's darkness hit him. It radiated evil, and the strength of that evil struck him like a physical attack.  
He jerked as his consciousness was slammed back into his body with enough force to knock him from his mid-air perch. Dazed, he tumbled towards the churning waters below. He fought the waves of vertigo that threatened to pull him into unconsciousness, knowing that giving in would mean death once he hit the roaring pool. Disoriented, he knew neither up nor down, left nor right, and no course of action came to his muddled mind. He forced his eyes open and his senses cleared slightly, allowing him to catch himself moments before he hit.  
He closed his eyes and lay there a moment, in the air, trying to reorient himself. He could feel the water lapping against his skin through his gi, could feel the current tugging on his cape and, absent-mindedly, he released it to sink beneath the water's surface. Free, and still he remained, tossing his head back slightly so that his turban joined his cape in its watery grave. And still he remained, trying to make sense of what his meditations had shown him. Trying and failing as all thought of the darkness threatened to tumble his senses once again.  
"Hey, Piccolo!"  
Squeezing his eyes more tightly shut, the Namek let himself go.  
The cold water was a shock, bringing his muddled senses back under his control. His eyes snapped open, and gathering his energy, he brought himself back above the water's surface. A little more effort on his part and he was standing inches above the water.  
"Piccolo?"  
He closed his eyes. He knew that voice. The owner of that voice never came looking for him unless-Piccolo pushed the thought away and forced the muscles in his shoulders to relax as he turned to face the far river bank. His uninvited guest grinned at him, black hair blowing in the breeze.  
"I thought I'd never find you," Goku continued, oblivious to the scowl he was receiving. "You weren't at Kami's and he said--Hey, Piccolo, do you know that you're dripping?"  
Piccolo clenched his teeth and released a wave of power that instantly dried both gi and skin and produced a new turban and cape. Only then did he ask, "What do you want, Goku?"  
"I want you to watch my house for me."  
"WHAT?!?"  
Goku's smile waned slightly. "Yeah. Vegita and I are going into space to blow up some meteors that are heading towards earth and I want you to look after Gohan and Chi-chi for me until I get back."  
Piccolo floated a little closer to the bank. "What's wrong with Gohan?" Concern slightly colored his usual gruff voice.  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. He's fine."  
"Then why can't he do it?"  
Goku frowned. "Something bad's coming."  
Piccolo felt a chill prick his spine despite the warm day as memories of the darkness threatened to swamp him again. He ignored it as he landed, pure stubornness refusing to allow him to show any signs of discomfort in front of his one-time enemy. "So you felt it, too," he said.  
Goku nodded. "So did Kami and King Ki. If it wasn't for these meteors I wouldn't leave, but they'll destroy the earth before this thing gets here. I need someone I can trust at home."  
Piccolo turned his back on Goku, not wanting the Sayian to see the surprise on his face. He had been so absorbed in probing for IT that he had failed to notice the meteors. You're slipping, Piccolo, he told himself even as he growled over his shoulder, "Get Krillin."  
"He isn't strong enough. You've sensed it so you know he isn't," Goku pointed out. "Come on, Piccolo. For Gohan?"  
Damn, Piccolo thought, he had to use the kid. Piccolo turned back to his adversary-turned-ally. He growled slightly under his breath. "Does Chi-chi know I'm coming?"  
******  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?!"  
Piccolo winced. Judging by the volume and the shrillness of her voice, Chi-chi had obviously not been aware of her husband's plans and was just as obviously not planning on going along with them.  
She stood in the doorway of the back door, arms crossed, large wooden spoon clenched in one hand. She glared first at her husband, who stood slightly off to one side, and the at Piccolo, who stood with his back against a tree, arms crossed as well. Two can play this game, he thought, and glared back.  
Her head snapped back slightly and her nose wrinkled in disdain as she turned here attentions back to Goku. "Need I remind you that he is the very same monster who killed you and kidnapped Gohan? He kept my baby a whole year and look at all of the disgusting things he taught him. He corrupted my child! I won't have it, Goku! I will not have that...that..thing..in my house!"   
Goku stood with a hand behind his head, looking slightly confused. "But, Chi-chi-"  
"NO!" Chi-chi screeched. "No 'but Chi-chi' s. Not this time. He's evil and he's a bad influence and I don't want him here!"  
Piccolo felt himself begin to bristle at all of her insults and forced himself to relax. He had not come here to blast Goku's wife into the next dimension, no matter how much she might deserve it.  
"But, Mom," an innocent voice said from inside the house, "he's not evil and besides-"  
"What!?!" Chi-chi turned and Piccolo could see his young pupil standing in the kitchen, school books spread out on the table behind him. the Namek was willing to bet that all of them were well above the level other children the boy's age were studying.  
"Gohan, this is none of your concern. You should be studying, not listening to us!"  
Gohan shrank back a little, but didn't go back to his studies. "but, Mom, He's here, and if Dad thinks it's important for Mr. Piccolo to stay, maybe we should listen."  
"Yeah, Chi-chi," Goku put in. "It will make me feel better about leaving you behind if I know that there's someone here who can defend against attack."  
"And with him here, I'll have more time to study!" Gohan added before his mother could say anything.  
"Study?" Chi-chi's mouth was pressed into a thin line. "You mean goof off. If I let him stay you'll spend all of your time training. Don't think that I don't know that."  
"No I won't, Mom, I'll study, I promise."  
Chi-chi's face softened slightly. "Well, he's not staying in the house. I won't stand for it. And I'm not cooking for him, either. He can get his own food."  
"Mr. Piccolo only drinks water and he always sleeps outside. He likes it, don't you, Mr. Piccolo?"  
Don't bring me into this, Piccolo silently ordered. All eyes turned to the Namek. He nodded once.  
Seeing that he had finally won an argument, Goku gave Chi-chi a peck on the cheek the ushered the males around to the front before his wife could change her mind.  
"WOMAN! Where is that baka Kakarot?"  
"Sounds like Vegita's here," Gohan muttered as he snuck around his mother to follow his dad around to the front of the house. Piccolo bit back his retort as he, too, followed.  
"I AM NOT WAITING FOR HIM!!!" Vegita yelled.  
"Oh yes you are!" Bulma hollered back.  
Piccolo wondered, not for the first time, about the sanity of his decision as the argument he was heading towards got louder.  
"KAKAROT! GET OUT HERE! THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS WAITS FOR NO MAN!" the Prince of all Sayians howled.  
Piccolo rounded the corner in time to see Vegita stomp away from the house muttering about stupid bakas and their stupid missions. He didn't know what Goku, who was looking after Vegita, confusion obvious, had said, nor did he care, as long as it shut the diminutive Sayian up for a few moments.  
"Wow, Bulma, how'd you convince Vegita to go?" Gohan whispered.  
Bulma smiled and Piccolo suddenly realized that Vegita was not the only predator in the relationship.  
"It was easy once I pointed out that Goku was going," Bulma answered. "He'll do anything if he thinks it will help him surpass Goku's power level, even if it benefits someone else."  
"Come on, Kakarot," Vegita ordered over his shoulder. "You're wasting my time."  
"Okay, Vegita. Hold on a minute, will you?" Goku dashed back into the house.  
Vegita muttered some more and once again turned his back to the house.  
Piccolo glanced down at Gohan, who had come to stand beside him, and crossed his arms.  
"Okay! Bye, Chi-chi!" Goku yelled as he ran back outside. He stopped long enough to put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Take care of your mother, son."  
"I will, Dad," Gohan said solemnly, then they both exchanged smiles.  
Goku's smile faded as his eyes locked with Piccolo's. The two warriors regarded each other for a long moment, then Goku nodded once. Piccolo returned the gesture.  
"Right," Goku said then grinned as he lept into the air.  
Vegita crouched, ready to follow, when Bulma tapped him on the shoulder.  
He jumped, turned, then snarled, "What is it now, woman?"  
Bulma smiled sweetly as she held up two capsules. "Don't you think you're going to need these?"  
Vegita narrowed his eyes at them. "What are those?"  
"These are your space suits, genius. Or were you planning on flying into outer space without them?"  
"I am the Prince of all Say-"  
"Which, I suppose, means that you can breathe in a vacuum?" Bulma asked pointedly as Goku drifted lower to see.  
Goku and Gohan burst into laughter as Vegita snatched one of the capsules from her and lept into the air. Bulma tossed Goku his and the gentle Sayian plucked it from the air.  
"Thanks, Bulma," Goku yelled. "Bye, Gohan!"  
"Bye, Dad!" Gohan yelled back, waving.  
"Bye, Veggie-head!" Bulma called, not about to let the Prince go that easily.  
Vegita stopped abruptly, tensing as his shoulders pulled up towards his ears and his head ducked. He glared over his shoulder at her, then rolled his eyes and gave a vague wave. He then turned and shot off, Goku close behind.  
"Wow, Bulma," Gohan said. "How'd you get him to wave?"  
Bulma looked down and gave the boy a pat on the head. "I'll tell you when you're older," she promised, then went inside to visit with Chi-chi.  
Gohan turned to his mentor. "Mr. Piccolo, why are you here?"  
Piccolo frowned down at him.  
"Uh, not that I don't want you here, But Dad's left us alone before and-" the young warrior cut himself off. "Something's coming isn't it? Something bad."  
Boy's sharp. The Namek had always known that. he nodded once. He didn't see any reason to keep Gohan in the dark. "Something's coming alright, and I'm here in case it arrives before your dad gets back."  
Gohan swallowed hard. "When will it get here?"  
"GOHAN!!! GET AWAY FROM THAT GREEN FREAK AND GET IN THIS HOUSE THIS MINUTE!!!"  
Both mentor and pupil winced.  
Gohan hung his head. "Yes, ma'am," he said, then looked at Piccolo. "I'll Be back later."  
Piccolo nodded, then watched as the kid walked reluctantly back into the house. He looked around, not really sure what he was supposed to do, then the front door slammed open and out she came.  
Chi-chi marched up to the Namek and looked him right in the eyes. "Now, lets get a few things clear, mister," she said, boldly poking him in the chest. "I agreed to let you stay but I will chase you out of here if you don't leave Gohan alone. I don't like you. And Gohan doesn't need bad influences like you in his life. Stay away from us. Is that clear?"  
Piccolo glared down at her, resisting the urge to push the overbearing woman away. Instead, he snorted and turned his back on her.  
"Whatever," he ground out as he headed into the forest. "I'll be around."  
He listened to the indignant rants fade as he ventured deeper into the woods. He realized, with a start, that he had no idea as to how long Goku was going to be gone and he cursed himself as seven different kinds of fool as he settled down to meditate. In the distance, Chi-chi's voice rose, more shrill for a moment, then died back down.  
"That's it," Piccolo growled, getting ready to leave. He didn't have to put up with this, he was the Demon Kong for Kami's sake. And then he felt IT. IT was closer that IT had been, near Pluto, and IT was defiantly coming. Piccolo frowned, searching the skies despite the fact that he knew he would not be able to see it. IT was coming, and he hoped he would be ready by the time IT arrived.  
  
So, there it is, Chpt 1. More chappies? Let me know.  
  
  
  



	2. Chpt 2

Author's note: Thank you, I_like_rainbows_except_yours ro whatever the hell your name is. Because of you, I have devided to write another chapter. After all, I can't let down my biggest fan. When you hit yourself over the head with your little hammer again, may all of your rainbows be bright. For the rest of the flamers out there, thank I_like_rainbows...for your continued pain.  
For all of you non-flamers out there, especially Carina (thanks for the review, it made my day), and diamond_unicorn (I noTIced, LOL, :)) here is chapter two. Oh, and if you're wondering about all that up there, go to my reviews to find out.   
************************************************************************  
Chpt 2  
Deep in the cold reaches of space a darkness lurked, a simple, egg-shaped, shadow against a back drop of stars. Elegant lines hid its sinister purpose for inside this shadow sat a creature. A creature who was searching for one thing. A creature that would not stop until that which was sought had been obtained. A creature that would bring terror and pain to one planet, to one being.  
"Soon," the creature promised, gently stroking the navigational console. "Soon you'll be mine."  
  
Piccolo jerked awake with a yell. He took a deep breath as he glanced around, disgusted with himself but more interested in the dream that had pulled him from his rare slumber. IT was still out there, so close now that IT invaded his thoughts whenever he let his guard down and, for some reason, he felt as if he should know what IT was.  
Piccolo stood, wiping sweat from his brow. This is ridiculous, he growled to himself. He had never felt anything like this before in his life so there was no reason for him to feel as if he had.  
Maybe I should go see Kami, Piccolo mused, then rejected the thought. He didn't really wasn't to visit the older Namek; he didn't feel like getting the third degree yet again. Kami could never just answer his questions, he always had to try and pick Piccolo's brain, to see how an "evil" mind worked. Or, at least, that was the way Piccolo saw it. He didn't know why the old Namekian couldn't just mind his own business. In his opinion, being a god did not initial Kami the right to know what the devil was doing. Besides, Kami's goodness was so pure that it made Piccolo's teeth ache.  
"Hey, Mr. Piccolo!"   
Piccolo turned to see Gohan coming into the clearing. The Namekian frowned. It was later in the morning than he had realized. "What do you want?"  
"I came to train," Gohan smiled.  
Good, Piccolo thought then gave his usual humorless smile and shot Gohan with his eye beams.  
Gohan fell over, smoking. "Ow."  
"I thought you were ready to train," Piccolo taunted.  
Gohan remained still.  
Piccolo frowned. I didn't hit him that hard. "If you're not going to fight, go home."  
Gohan continued to remain still.  
Piccolo took a step forward. Maybe I hurt him. "Gohan?"  
"YIAH!!!" Gohan yelled, leaping to his feet as he sent a ki blast straight at Piccolo's head.  
"What-?" Piccolo dodged, felt the heat of the attack as it sailed past his ear, then followed through with an attack of his own.  
And the spar began.  
  
Deep in space, IT perked up. IT did not know exactly where that which IT sought was, only that that object was in this solar system. And now, that object had increased its power. The creature could feel the object's energy level growing, even over such a great distance.  
"Yes," IT cooed and the shadows cowered behind IT, "you will make a fine addition to my collection."  
  
Gohan lay in the grass, panting. Piccolo stood over him, arms crossed, waiting. The Namek was taking deep breaths and was impressed by how much the boy had improved. That kid almost has me tired, he realized and suppressed the proud smile.  
"Well?" he growled instead and Gohan began to get his feet.  
"GOHAN!!!"  
Gohan dropped his fighting stance, face falling, as Piccolo whirled to face the new adversary.  
Through the trees and brush his keen eyes could just make out Chi-chi's form as she stomped through the woods. Anger radiated off her and Piccolo could have sworn that she glowed faintly. The Namek straightened from his fighting stance and snatched up his discarded turban and cape from their resting spots on a near-by rock. Donning his mantle, he set out for the near-irate mother.  
"Piccolo!" Gohan hissed, but he was ignored.  
"GOHA-oh," Chi-chi cut herself off as she caught sight of her unwanted guest. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.  
Piccolo glowered at her, then stalked past her without a word. Who did she think she was anyway? He had a great deal to do before IT arrived and here she was, interrupting a very important sparing session. He felt as if he should blow her up on principal but, in deference to Gohan, refrained.  
"Hey!" Chi-chi yelled, grabbing his cape. "I'm talking to you!"  
Piccolo stopped and cast a dangerous look over his shoulder. Maybe he'd blast her anyway.  
"Mom!"  
Chi-chi released her hold on the Namekian cape as Gohan ran towards her.  
"Gohan! Where have you been?" she demanded, turning her back on Piccolo. "Look at what you've done to your new clothes," she continued before her son could answer. "Its that green kidnapper's influence, isn't it? You were out here fighting with him instead of studying, and YOU-" Chi-chi turned to place the blame squarely where she thought it belonged only to find Piccolo was no where to be seen.  
Not that that slowed Chi-chi down one little bit. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY GOHAN YOU CREEP!!!" she bawled. "DO YOU HERE ME?!?"  
"Mom," Gohan implored. "I think he's gone."  
"Well, he had better just stay gone if he knows what's good for him."  
Gohan didn't say anything. The fact that his teacher had disappeared proved that Piccolo found the boy's mother to be insignificant. That knowledge hurt. Gohan didn't blame Piccolo for leaving, he often wished he could just leave as well, but that didn't keep his feelings from being hurt. And looking at the expression on his mother's face, Gohan know that the battle of wills was far from over.  
  
Piccolo paced restlessly by the riverbank. His gi was in tatters and his turban and cape lay in a heap by the tree line. He had been sparring with himself for hours and still he was restless. He had tried to meditate, to calm his nerves, but, to his growing agitation, he found he couldn't. Couldn't because of that damn dark IT that continued to loom overhead.  
Thunder crashed overhead and Piccolo snapped an angry look up at the sky. The darkness had been intensifying ever since he had left Gohan with his mother and now the swollen clouds dumped their burden upon the unsuspecting landscape in torrents, pelting the Namekian mercilessly.  
Piccolo snarled wordlessly as his gi stuck to his shoulders and legs. The rain felt unnatural, slick and slightly oily and it smelled. There was no doubt in his mind that whatever was coming caused the storm, and that knowledge filled him with anger.  
I need information, he realized, and he leaped into the air. It was time to go see Kami.  
A wave of darkness hit his mind unexpectedly. Piccolo felt himself fall for a moment then his body went numb. He tried to push the invading darkness from his mind and failed. He was vaguely aware of the fact that his body had hit the ground, but he couldn't feel any pain. There should have been pain.  
As if to oblige him, a sharp spike of pain shot through his head, blinding him and bringing a gasp from his lips. His mouth opened as he fought to breath, oily rain running into his nose and mouth, gagging him. He coughed, sputtered, and tried to fight, tried to move, but there was nothing he could do. His body was dead, his mind numb, and so he did the only thing he could.  
"Gohan," he sputtered and released a wave of energy.  
  
Gohan looked up from his studies, shoulders stiffening. He knew that power signature.  
"Piccolo?"  
He stood up so abruptly his chair tipped over backwards. He was out of his room before the chair hit the floor and outside before his mother could call him back.  
"Gohan!" Chi-chi yelled, abandoning her cooking as her only son raced by. He was gone before she could get to the front door.  
  
Blood. Deep red, all over everywhere. In the trees, on the ground, swirling unnaturally on top of the water, even in his mouth. The taste was copperish, similar to the rain that had been running down his throat earlier. And to make matters worse, he knew who's blood this was. He had laid there in the mud and watched as the dark shadows had flown out of the forest and ripped the owner of all that blood to shreds. He had watched as those shadows had taken the only thing he had ever cared for and flayed the skin from his tiny body. Screamed with pain and rage along with the boy's agonizing cries as he was gutted and then dismembered, fought impotently as the shadows had poured the boy's blood down his throat.  
"Why?" he demanded, tears stinging eyes that had never known tears before.  
*All I wanted was the boy,* the shadows purred as they curled around him and drifted back to the woods. *You got in the way.*  
Piccolo snarled, loosing himself to blind furry as he struggled to free himself from the unseen bonds that pinned him to the ground.  
*You can't stop me. You can't protect him. I'll have what I want.*  
"Gohan," Piccolo whispered, closing his eyes.  
  
"PICCOLO!!!" Gohan screamed, voice swirling around and dissipating in the wind and rain. "WHERE ARE YOU?!?"  
He closed his eyes, focusing on his friend's ki. And, finally, he found it.  
"I'm coming, Piccolo, hold on."  
  
Kami peered down at Earth, an uncharacteristic glower plastered across his craggy green features.  
"Kami? What is it, Kami?" the beach-ball shaped genie that shared the Lookout asked.  
"Something bad is attacking the Earth, Mr. Popo," Kami answered tersely. "Something I haven't felt in almost a lifetime."  
  
Gohan burst from the tree line to find Piccolo lying flat on his back in a growing puddle of mud. The Namekian twitched spasmodically, snarls escaping from his clenched teeth every few moments.  
"Piccolo?" Gohan asked, inching forward, ready to attack or defend against whatever unknown enemy that had laid his mentor out. He sensed nothing.  
As he crept closer, he noticed that Piccolo's eyes had rolled up and he seemed to be a little paler that usual. Gohan reached down and carefully shook Piccolo's shoulder.  
"Piccolo, wake up!" He shook the prone fighter harder. "Please?"  
Piccolo jerked, then leaped to his feet, snarling, a murderous look gleaming in his eyes.  
Gohan took a step back, frightened by his teacher for the first time in his life. "Mr. Piccolo?"  
Piccolo's eyes cleared. "Gohan?" he asked, uncertain as he reached out hesitantly and touched the boy's shoulder. "Gohan," his voice was stronger the second time, more confident. "What the hell happened?"  
"I don't know," Gohan answered. "When I got here you were lying on the ground. Are you okay?"  
"Fine," Piccolo rasped, looking up to the sky despite the rain. *You can't stop me.* Wanna bet?, Piccolo thought, pushing the memory from his mind.  
Gohan looked up to the sky as well, then, much to Piccolo's alarm, he opened his mouth wide to catch the rain water. Piccolo stared at him for a moment, still tasting the water's copperish aftertaste in the back of his throat.  
"Don't drink that!" he yelled, slapping his pupil in the back of the head.  
Gohan's head snapped forward and he coughed, choking on the rain. "Why not?" he asked once he had recovered, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Because. It's. Evil."  
Gohan looked at Piccolo confused but willing to take the older warrior's word for it.  
Piccolo glared at the sky again then looked at Gohan. He couldn't believe the relief he felt as he gazed at the boy. Finding that the kid was still alive released feelings he hadn't even been aware he possessed. He didn't like it.  
"Go home."  
"But-"  
"NOW!!!" He didn't have time for this, he needed the boy to be home safe.  
"Is it here?" Gohan asked, staying put, voice quavering slightly.  
"I don't know."  
"Piccolo-"  
"Go. Home."  
Gohan dropped his head. He walked to the tree line slowly. Piccolo frowned. The kid was never that pokey. Suddenly, Gohan's knees buckled and the young half-Saiyan had to brace himself against a tree.   
"Mr. Piccolo?" he asked weakly, then, to Piccolo's dismay, his little body shook and dropped.  
Moving so fast he appeared to blur then disappear, Piccolo reached Gohan before the child hit the ground. Fear hit the Namek's guts, a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time, as he realized that IT had been right. He hadn't been able to protect his only friend.  
Rising, child cradled in his arms, he sprinted through the forest, not sure if he could fly without being attack again and not about to chance it while he toted such a precious cargo. All thoughts about the oncoming danger faded from his mind, his only thoughts were to get Gohan home.  
He reached the house faster than he had anticipated and kicked on the front door until Chi-chi opened up.  
"What do you think you're doing he-" she demanded then cut herself off as she noticed what the most-hated-man-in-all-of-the-world-as-far-as-she-was-concerned was holding. "Gohan! What have you done to my baby, you animal? I have half a mind to-"  
"Take him!" Piccolo handed the prone boy over to his mother.  
"Oh my poor baby!" Chi-chi howled, tears filling her eyes. "What did that monster do to you?" She shook him gently. "Why won't he wake up?"  
"I don't know."  
She backed into the house and Piccolo followed, watching as she settled Gohan on the couch. The boy's eyes had rolled up into the back of his head and he was very pale. He convulsed then lay still.  
"Gohan," Piccolo called, hoping Gohan would answer.  
Chi-chi answered instead. She whirled on him, eyes flashing.  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded and a frying pan appeared in her hand. "This is all your fault!"  
She hurled the frying pan at his head. "GET OUT!!!!!" she screamed. "Get out and never come back! We don't need your help!"  
Piccolo made for the door as other kitchen utensils rained pell mell all around him. He dashed into the rain, then looked back to find Chi-chi standing in the doorway.  
"You failed Goku and you failed my son," she spat, "and if you ever come back here, so help me-"  
"I won't," Piccolo said quietly, guilt hitting him hard. *You can't protect him.* Seething, he leaped into the air, half expecting to be slammed back to the earth.  
He needed answers and he only knew of one place where he could get them.  
  
He landed gently on the tiled floor, surprised to find that it was raining up there as well. It never rained there.  
He approached his older half, determination twisting his features into a cold mask.  
"Kami," he started, and his good half turned.  
"IT's here," Kami answered Piccolo's unspoken question. "And nothing I know of can stop IT."  
  
Ah, there. Chapter two. Now, I need help. I need bad guy names so if you think of some, could you let me know? I can't keep calling the bad guy IT, now can I?  
  



	3. Chpt 3

Author's note: This chapter is kinda short, and it might not be as good as the other two, but it was needed to get all of the plot taken care of. The next chapter will be a lot more interesting, one big fight scene, I promise. Please bear with me.  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Chpt. 3  
  
In the forest just beyond the Son house, four figures stood. They stood silently, oblivious to the foul rain that fell all around, immune to its evil spell. They stood, unmoving save for their cold yellow eyes, watching as the green man in the tattered gi kicked on the door, child cradled in his arms. They watched as the shrill woman opened the door and allowed the green man to enter. They watched as the green man ran back out into the rain then turn back to the house.  
They could not hear the conversation between the two they observed. They could make out the shrill woman's pipings above the rain and, just barely, the green man's rumbling reply below the thunder. They watched as the green man leaped into the sky, soaring straight up, into the storm clouds. They watched the shrill woman slam her door shut. And then they waited, knowing that their time was fast approaching.  
  
Chi-chi leaned against the door for a moment, heart pounding. Truth be told, she had no idea what was wrong with her son, nor what she should do to help him.  
In the living room, Gohan twitched as if fighting against some unseen force that was bent on holding him down. Then he moaned, "Piccolo.....no...."  
Chi-chi was at his side in an instant. "Gohan? Gohan, honey, please wake up."  
He did not respond. In fact, it seemed to her that he slipped deeper into unconsciousness. She looked up at the ceiling, peering at it as though she could see through it.  
"Goku, where are you?"  
  
The god knew the devil was earnest the moment he saw him. The usually composed Piccolo was almost frantic; his gi was frayed, his cape and turban were gone, and Kami didn't have to sense it to know that his younger counterpart was mentally distressed. And the god's answer to Piccolo's unspoken question only added to the fighter's agitation.  
Piccolo paced the Lookout in front of Kami like a caged animal. Five steps to the right. Five steps to the left. His eyes were wild with a rage he could do nothing with. He had no adversary, he had nothing to fight, and he still had no answers.  
"You know what IT is?" he snarled.  
Kami looked at him patiently, willing him to calm down. The fact that Piccolo was pacing unnerved the older Namek slightly. Piccolo was usually the immovable object.  
Calm was the furthest thing from Piccolo's mind. He surged forward, grabbing a handful of Kami's robe. "I don't have time for this old man! WHAT IS IT!?!"  
Kami looked directly into Piccolo's eyes and ~saw~ into the warrior's soul. And he knew then what he had already suspected. IT had already attacked Piccolo and, though Kami could not tell what had been done, he could feel the dark touch of IT still lingering on the younger Namek's mind. It had shaken Piccolo more than he would admit and that worried Kami. How could Piccolo ever hope to defeat something when he would not admit that it could hurt him?  
Startled by the sudden intrusion, Piccolo released his hold on Kami and returned to pacing. Five steps to the left. Five steps to the right.  
"How do I fight IT?" he finally asked.  
Kami frowned. "I have never known anything to be able to stop IT," he answered. He did not know why Piccolo insisted on making him repeat himself.  
"I didn't ask if IT could be stopped," Piccolo snapped. "I asked how to fight IT."  
"One cannot fight the rain," Kami answered.  
The rain? Piccolo stopped pacing. He had thought the rain felt evil. "How do I make IT let go?"  
Kami gave a slight smile. "The rain only affects those who have a high fighting level. It was designed to incapacitate the strongest fighters and leave villages defenseless. Once it wears off, it has no more effect on its victim. You just have to wait for it to wear off."  
So that's what knocked me down, Piccolo thought. He was surprised by the sudden relief that washed over him at the knowledge that it did, in fact, wear off. He glowered and ignored the feeling. He still had questions that needed to be answered.  
  
The lead figure in the woods made a gesture and the three behind him prepared to advance. It was the time their Master had designated for the attack. Those creatures, that shrill woman and the child, would not make it through the night.  
  
In the living room of the Son house, Chi-chi sat, keeping a worried vigil over her son.  
Gohan twitched, jerking more violently than he had been, then sat straight up with a shout of pure fury.  
"Gohan!" Chi-chi cried, jumping to her feet.  
The wild look faded from Gohan's eyes as he slowly realized where he was. Then Chi-chi had him in her arms, hugging him so tightly that it crushed the air from his lungs.  
"My baby!" she said, tears forming. "You're alright!"  
"Mom," Gohan's muffled protest sounded. "I can't breath."  
She let him go and he looked around, confused. The last thing he really remembered was Piccolo yelling at him for drinking the rain. The rain, he suddenly realized.  
"Gohan, what happened? What did that monster do to you?"  
He looked at his mother. "The rain. The rain made me sick." He looked around again. "How did I get here?"  
"That disgusting savage brought you home."  
"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan stood up then sat back down as a wave of dizziness washed over him. "Ooohhh," he said, holding his head until it passed. "Is he okay?"  
Chi-chi's nose wrinkled in distaste. "I don't know. I kicked him out."  
Gohan stood again. "Where did he go?!?"  
"I don't know. Now sit down, you need to rest."  
"Mom, we gotta help him!"  
"Absolutely not, Gohan! I won't stand for it!"  
A sharp raping at the front door cut off the argument.  
  
"I don't see why we can't just blow the door open," complained the shortest of the four. He stood well over six feet tall.  
"Because," the leader hissed, "the Master has forbidden us from entering the house." The leader knocked.  
  
Gohan ran unsteadily to the door, hoping his mentor had returned. He threw open the door, eager face falling as he came face to face with four beings that could have come straight from a nightmare.  
The smallest one was at least as tall as Piccolo, the tallest stood maybe a foot and a half taller. All four had the pallor of a corpse, a sickly bluish-white, and all four had black horns protruding from their heads. They all wore black with billowing black capes, and they all had ugly yellow eyes with blood red pupils.  
"Come outside, boy," the tallest one said, voice echoing as if he were in a well.  
Gohan took a step back.  
"We have your friend," the tallest one spoke again, obviously the leader. "The green man."  
"Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked, unsure. Visions of his nightmares, of Piccolo dying horribly and him not being able to do anything, came rushing back. He wished his head would clear; he felt so weak.  
"That's right, boy," the leader cooed. "Why don't you come out and get him?"  
Gohan took a step towards the door.  
"Gohan?" Chi-chi called, coming up behind him.  
Gohan took another step.  
Chi-chi's eyes widened as she saw what lurked at her front door. And she knew she wouldn't be able to protect her son.  
"Gohan!"  
But Gohan had one foot out the door and that was all the leader need. He reached out one black clawed hand and pulled the boy into his grasp.  
That was fine with Gohan, he calmly began to gather his energy. And then the wave of dizziness hit him again, forcing him to loose his concentration. Gohan's head lolled back and he went limp, close to passing out.  
The leader gave a cruel chuckle. "I wouldn't try that again if I was you, boy," he crowed. "You haven't recovered from the black rain yet." Then he winked at the shrill woman.  
Chi-chi screamed, helpless.  
  
"TELL ME WHAT IT IS!!!!!" Piccolo bawled, any remaining patience gone. He had had enough of Kami leading him around in circles.  
"Don't you know, Piccolo?" Kami asked, genuinely puzzled. He thought all knew of IT.  
Piccolo took a step forward, murder in his eyes. Then he stopped, straightening suddenly as he felt a brief flash of power before it faded almost to nothingness.  
"Gohan," he breathed, then took off, screaming towards Earth, teeth clenched, growl rumbling low in his throat. Whatever IT was, if IT hurt that kid, IT was going to pay.  
"Kami?" Mr. Popo asked, stepping out from one of the palm trees that grew on the Lookout. He had learned early on to give the Demon King a wide berth when he was angry.  
"I fear, Mr. Popo. that Piccolo has just gone to his death."  
"But, Kami," Mr. Popo protested. "That means-"  
"Yes. He has gone to my death as well."  
"Oh, Kami, can he not stop it?"  
"No, Mr. Popo. No one can."  
  



	4. Chpt 4

Chpt 4  
  
Piccolo raced through the air, eyes squinted against the dark rain. His heart was hammering in his throat, apprehension that he would not get there in time almost making him sick. Damn that, he thought. That was not going to happen. Come Hell or high water, he would get there in time. His already incredible speed increased, creating a sonic boom as he broke the sound barrier, still growling under his breath. He had unconsciously been growling since he had left Kami's, did not, even now, realize that he was making any noise, all he knew was that this entire thing was somehow his fault. Kami had said it himself: he should know what was attacking the Earth. He should have never allowed that woman's incessant nagging to drive him away from the house. He hadn't even been able to put up with her for a week. Seven days and he had let his pride take him so far from the Son house that when the attack had finally come, he had been caught in the open. And what was worse was that Gohan had been caught with him. Chi-chi had been right. He had failed. And he'd be damned if he was going to fail again. He sped up even more.  
  
The leader held Gohan up by his shirt front, ignoring the boy's hands that were locked around his wrist and the feeble kicks the partially incapacitated half-Saiyan threw at his ribs. The spirit of the little twerp impressed the leader and he smiled maliciously. Perhaps the Master would let him keep this one.   
"Leave him alone!" Chi-chi screeched from the doorway.  
"Make us, girlie," the shortest of the four leered.  
Chi-chi's eyes narrowed and she disappeared into the house.  
The four laughed roughly and the leader shook the boy. "Even your mom left you, kid," he hissed. "No one is going to save you."  
An odd rattling sound came from inside the house. Looking up, the leader was astonished to see the shrill woman return to the door, loaded down with heavy artillery  
She leveled the sub-machine gun at the leader. "I said leave my son alone."  
He smirked. Then he pointed a finger at her and her gun exploded in her hands. She gasped, dropping it, but not before it knocked her down. Debris stung her cheek.  
"Who are you?" she asked, eyes wide, truly frightened this time.  
The leader smiled. "I am Villein. This," he gestured to the second smallest, "is my second, Helotry. This," he jerked his head back to indicate the second tallest, "is Servility, and the smallest of our ranks is Thrall. In the name of our Master, we will destroy you." He held up her son. "And I will possess the boy."  
"Put him down NOW!!"  
The four turned to see a very angry Namek, power radiating off of him in what appeared to be electrical bolts, standing, arms crossed, glowering at them.  
Servility snorted. "Yeah? Who's gonna make us?"  
The green man smiled, a smile that held no humor, raised his hands over his head, then brought them down for his attack. "MASENKO!!!"  
The white charge shot from the Namek's hands, shooting towards the four faster than they could react, hitting Servility in the chest. The large antagonist was knocked backwards, plowing up a deep furrow in the ground as he went. He stopped only when he ran head first into an ancient oak.  
The remaining three looked after their comrade, then back to the enraged Namek.  
"Who the hell are you?" Thrall demanded.  
"Your worst nightmare. Now. Put. Him. Down."  
Smirking, Villein dropped Gohan unceremoniously to the ground. Servility stood unsteadily, chest smoldering.  
"You'll pay for that, lizard-man," he hissed, then charged, his three companions close behind.  
To Chi-chi, who still sat in the doorway, it appeared that all five men just suddenly disappeared. She frowned, narrowing her eyes, trying to see them through the thick downpour. She could still hear them, the sounds of flesh striking flesh, the muffled grunts, the muted curses, but she could not see them. She did not like it. Not one bit.  
Gohan sat up, shaking his head, still trying to clear it. He looked up and could follow just enough of the battle to see that the green man was not fairing as well as he could have hoped.  
"Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan could faintly remember that attack on one of the goons, but everything was still fuzzy.  
"Gohan!" Chi-chi screamed, scrambling outside towards her son.  
High above the Son house, Piccolo stood in the middle of a raging hurricane of kicks and punches. A lot he blocked, a few he didn't, but he landed several of his own so he wasn't too concerned by them. He was so angry he scarcely felt them anyway. He sensed an attack from behind and threw an elbow, catching Thrall across the bridge of his nose.  
Thrall staggered back in the air, blue blood pouring from the ruin of his nose. He snarled, then noticed the two weaklings scampering around below. He smiled nastily, blood running across his jagged teeth and into his mouth.   
"Say good-bye to your keepers, green man!" Thrall yelled, releasing a ki blast of a sickly green color.  
Piccolo looked up and caught an elbow across the temple for his troubles. He felt the skin split, felt the warm blood mingle with the cold rain as it trickled down his cheek. He ignored it as he saw the short intruder fire an attack towards Gohan and his mother.  
To the four, it appeared that the green man blurred, then was gone. Confused, they scanned the area, unable to sense power signatures.  
"There!" Helotry said, pointing.  
They watched as Piccolo appeared behind the two.  
"Dammit!" Thrall growled.  
  
Chi-chi looked up to see the ball of energy streaming towards them.  
"Gohan!" she yelped.  
He looked up, jaw dropping, knowing that they wouldn't be able to get away in time.  
Chi-chi stood in front of her son, hoping to protect him. A hand suddenly grabbed her roughly by the back of her collar. She felt herself being spun around so that her nose was pressed into the coarse material of a bluish-purple gi even as the owner of the hand spun himself. Her nostrils were filled with the scent of roasted nuts and, vaguely, of pine. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Gohan had his head pressed against their savior's stomach, a green arm braced against his back, a green hand still locked around his collar, and she realized, with a start, that the man she had always considered to be a blood-thirsty monster now held her and her son in his arms.  
She felt the blast hit the Namek in the back and she felt all three of them begin to fall. She closed her eyes, knowing that she was about to be crushed under the weight of the freeloader who had killed her husband and taken her son. She swallowed the scream she felt rising in her throat, clenching her teeth as she waited for the impact.  
  
Piccolo clenched his jaw as the blast hit him between the shoulder blades, knocking him forward. He felt the woman stiffen as if she were expecting to crash into the ground, even as he felt Gohan relax. Coqueing his arms so that they were more rounded, Piccolo took the brunt of the fall across his forearms. Using the roundness the maneuver provided, he supported his upper body on his forearms so that only the weight of his legs landed on the two he was trying to protect.  
He sensed the attacks before they hit, and a quick glance confirmed what he suspected. All four of the horned men were sending ki blast after ki blast straight at him. He ducked his head, hunching his shoulders slightly. This is gonna hurt...  
Chi-chi felt the impact of each blast through the Namek's body. She could hear the muffled boom as they exploded against his back, as well as the single grunt of pain that escaped his lips. She glanced up to see his face twisted in a grimace, lips pulled back from clenched teeth, eyes squeezed tightly shut, and she was at a loss. Why was he doing this?  
The barrage ended and Piccolo's eyes snapped open as he glanced down at his charges.  
"You okay, kid?" he snarled, and Gohan nodded. His black eyes locked with Chi-chi's and she was suddenly acutely aware of how close they were. With his head angled like that, they were practically nose to nose.  
"How about you?" he demanded.  
"Uh...I'm....I'm.....fine.." she managed.  
"Good. What the-" his tone changed from satisfied to perplexed as he was abruptly ripped off of them.  
Chi-chi watched, clawing Gohan into her arms as Helotry, who had somehow produced six whip-like tentacles, hoisted the ensnared Piccolo into the air. She watched the Namek's face tighten in pain as what appeared to be a sickly green colored electrical attack surged down the tentacles and into his body. His aura began to dim.  
Piccolo didn't know what had him, but whatever it was it hurt like hell as it cut into his flesh. He bit down on the scream he felt rising in his throat, swallowing it before it could surface. The more the pain increased, the madder he got and he used that anger to release a wave of energy.  
Caught unawares, Helotry lost his hold and his green captive tumbled to the ground.  
Piccolo landed on his hands and knees, feeling drained. He wasn't sure what that bastard had done to him, but whatever it was, it had weakened him, he could feel it. He glanced around to locate his attackers and was hit from behind by a double shot from Servility and Thrall that embedded him into the earth. He felt his mind wander slightly, the first sign of unconsciousness, and shook his head to clear it. He forced himself out of the roughly Namek-shaped pit and turned in time to see Helotry's tentacles streaking towards him.  
"MASENKO!!!"  
Piccolo looked to his left just as Gohan released the attack that plucked Helotry from the sky and sent him crashing into the woods.  
Piccolo smirked. Glad I taught the kid that. His smirk faded as he saw Gohan fall. Dammit, now what?  
Chi-chi tried to reach Gohan, angry that he had run out to help and scared that he wouldn't return. A barrage of ki blasts stopped her and she glared up at the stormy night sky to see Villein releasing his attack upon her son.  
"GOHAN!!!" she screamed.  
Piccolo heard the scream even as he started running. Streams of Namekian curses ran through his head as he dodged between explosions, trying to reach Gohan. He grabbed the kid as the ki blast hit, twirling Gohan away from it and catching it a glancing blow across his shoulder for his efforts.  
More Namekian curses popped to mind, more vile than before, as his arm went numb, but at least the kid was unhurt. He must not be fully recovered from the rain, Piccolo realized, wondering why it was taking the boy so long to recuperate.  
He turned to locate Villein. The others had joined him in the sky. Good.  
"SCATTER SHOT!!!" Piccolo yelled and dozens of golden ki blasts assaulted his attackers, creating a haze of smoke. When it cleared, he found his victims....untouched.  
Villein landed in front of him. "Is that the best you've got?"  
Piccolo's hand shot out to the side, then his fingers splayed. Raising two fingers, he pulled his wrist back and flashed his palm before making a fist. A yellow aura encircled the fist while white electrical charges danced around it. Once the energy had been gathered, he threw it at Villein with a growling yell.  
The yellowish white blast, the same one he had used to destroy the moon, washed over Villein, who threw his arms over his face. The leader of the mutant gang felt the hit burn away large portions of his gi, felt his feet digging deep trenches as he was pushed back, and was impressed by the power he faced. Pity it wouldn't be enough.  
As the attack died off, Thrall jumped Piccolo from behind, stepping over Gohan to get to his target. Piccolo flipped the attacker over his shoulder then, arm expanding as energy surged through it and down to his fist, he pointed his attack at Thrall, bracing one arm with the other and opening the fist swollen with power. The golden white ki blast hit Thrall in the face, tumbling him into Villein, who ducked to allow his team mate to sail over his head and into the two standing behind him.  
Then Villein chuckled and powered up his counter measure.  
Oh, shit. Piccolo turned, scooping up his unconscious prodigy as he raced by, picking up speed. He needed to get the boy into the house where he wouldn't be as exposed and would be easier to defend.  
The explosion that sounded behind him hit with enough force that it picked the Namek up and smashed him into the side of the Son house. Piccolo's head connected with the wall with enough force to tear the wound at his temple open even wider. Blood blinded him for a moment as his world shifted in and out of focus. He was aware that Chi-chi was screaming and briefly wondered if she ever shut up. The rain and a quick rub across his shoulder cleared his sight enough for Piccolo to see if Gohan was alright. He looked down at the child cradled in his arms but only had time to determine that the kid was still breathing as the six tentacles cut into him again, pulling him away from Gohan.   
This time he couldn't keep all of the scream from ripping through his throat as Helotry sent charge after charge down the tentacles and into his much abused body. He felt his muscles tighten as his body began to convulse and he clenched his teeth to keep from biting his own tongue off.  
The scream brought Gohan back around, He knew that scream. The last time he had heard that scream, Piccolo had stepped in front of Nappa's attack. The last time he had heard that scream, his friend and teacher had died.  
Piccolo felt his head fall back as the rest of his body went lax. He had the distinct impression that he was falling as his eyes rolled back and he knew no more.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo?" He knew that voice, despite the weakness and fear he heard in it.  
"DIE!!" He knew that voice, too. He had just been battling that voice.   
Piccolo's eyes snapped open to see Helotry releasing a ki blast. He found that he was laying on the ground next to Gohan.  
Now how did I get here? he thought even as he reached across his body and grabbed the front of Gohan's shirt. Pulling the boy over him then rolling himself, Piccolo managed to get them both out of the way of the incoming blast. Stray bits of rock stung his face, cutting his cheek, a testament to how close the call had been.  
"GOHAN!!!!!"  
Piccolo rolled onto his back and tilted his head up to see Chi-chi hovering between him and the door way of the house. Thrusting Gohan over his head, he bawled, "Take him and get inside!"  
To his surprise, she obeyed without argument.  
He looked to the sky to see Helotry, Servility, and Thrall hovering, backdropped by thunderclouds, cackling at him.  
"Alright," he muttered, racking his brain for an attack. That last round with Helotry had taken almost all of the energy he had left. Then it hit him. Only one attack had done any damage that night. Maybe it was time to pull out the big gunned version.  
He closed his eyes, gathering his power, fervently hoping that he had enough energy left to pull it off. He wasn't sure he did.  
"Hey," Helotry crowed. "I think we broke him."  
Piccolo's eyes opened. "Tri-form," he almost whispered, then gritted his teeth as he split into three. That didn't usually hurt that bad.   
He knew he was in bad shape when his other two selves could only manage to lie feet to feet with him, creating a triangle around the three floating mercenaries.  
"Alright, guys," Piccolo said and all three brought two fingers to their foreheads. They clenched their jaw, veins popping, as they gathered the last of their energy.  
"MAKANKOSAPPO!!!!!!!!!!!" all three roared, releasing the spiraling ki blasts at their targets.  
"Ohshit," Helotry managed to get out as he dodged. The attack disintegrated his arm to the shoulder. He could feel the skin char, the muscle and blood boil and explode, the bone implode on itself before all dissipated into nothingness. He felt one of his horns melt, burning his face as it ran down his head before it, too, boiled away. He could smell the stench of his own burning flesh, hear his own screams being drowned out by his other two compatriots, and still he was the lucky one. The other two did not survive. What remained of them was unidentifiable.  
Piccolo and his selves kept up the attack until the last of their energy was spent. His arm dropped on its own violation, and his head sank heavily into the mud. Instead of returning to him, his other selves simply faded into nonexistence, yet more energy lost.  
Gohan pulled free of his mother's grasp, dashing back out into the rain. "PICCOLO!!!"  
Villein landed at the unconscious warrior's feet as Gohan reached him. The young fighter's hands balled into fists as he stepped between Villein and his mentor.  
Villein snorted, then grabbed the only other surviving member of his troop and slung him over his shoulder.  
"Tell the green man when he wakes up that this isn't over, boy," Villein ordered as he lifted off. "We'll be back, and next time the Master will be with us. You tell him to get ready to grovel for the Master will make him his own."  
Gohan watched until he could no linger see or sense the leader, then tried to pick Piccolo up. He managed to get Piccolo's shoulders off the ground, but his arms were spread wide and his head lolled back and Gohan knew that Piccolo was in bad shape.  
"Come on, Mr. Piccolo, wake up," Gohan pleaded, giving him a shake. Piccolo faded in and out once.  
Gohan's eye's widened and tears began to fall. "MOMMY!!!!" he howled, something he had not said since after his training in the wilderness, and he cradled his friend's head and shoulders in his lap, sobbing.  
Chi-chi came outside as the rain stopped, unsure about what to do. She didn't really understand what had just happened. The man that lay spread-eagled on the ground, cradled in her son's lap, was supposed to be the bad guy. But as she looked at him, at the rags that were all that was left of his gi, at the cuts and bruises that covered his body, she realized that every one of the injures he had received was a direct result of his protecting her son. And not just her son. He had gone out of his was to save her as well.   
"Whoa, what did I miss?"  
Chi-chi turned to see Krillin land. He surveyed what distruction he could see and let out a whistle.  
"Man, I'm glad this is over." Then he noticed Piccolo. "Gohan, what happened here?"  
Gohan sniffed. "We were attacked. Piccolo...he...he's hurt bad, Krillin." He began to cry again.  
"That's enough!" Chi-chi snapped. "Krillin, help Gohan get him in the house. If he's going to die, it won't be in the mud."  
************************************************************************  
Next Chpt: Goku returns, and the Master is revealed!!! Thanks to diamond_unicorn for providing the name of the Master. Stay tuned to find out what it is, same Z time, same Z channel.  
  



	5. Chpt 5

Disclaimer: Once again for the record, All I own is a drawing portfolio, the idea for this story, Helotry, Villein, Servillity, Thrall,(who bit it in the last chapter) and Mala. I own the names Taeshen and Gyve, (you'll understand later, promise) and the character Kodran (Ko-dra-an) but not the name. The name was graciously provided by diamond_unicorn (thanks, I really really needed that name!).  
A/N: Sorry this chappy took me so long to get up, I was busy being a camp counselor all summer at a residence camp and haven't been home. Haven't been around a computer, or electricity, for that matter, but I digress. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. And special thanks to diamond_unicorn, who gave me a great villain's name, and to gokou_chan, who has been very helpful. Sorry to hear you're so swamped. One more thing; anyone notice what the four bad guys in the last chappy had in common? Give ya a hint, it had to do with their names. Guess it and I'll award you with the handy-dandy inviso-prize. You'll never even know it's there.  
Now. On with the show...  
  
Chpt 5  
  
He sat in the space pod, arms crossed, a frown plastered over his usually jovial features. His traveling companion also wore a frown, but, then again, a frown was the usual expression donned by the Saiyan prince. The two exchanged glances but said nothing, focused instead on the power signatures raging in the battle on the Earth below.  
They were on their way home, finally, their week-long mission having come to an abrupt end with the unexpected disappearance of the meteors. Neither of the two Saiyans thought it coincidence that the disappearance of the meteors coincided with the beginning of the battle that was now concluding on the Earth. Not exactly the homecoming they had expected, but that was not important.  
What was important was the sudden change in the battle pitch.  
"Do you sense that?" Goku asked as one of the powers increased rapidly.  
"Of course, Kakarot," Vegita snapped. "I am not inept."  
"That power is huge!" Goku observed.  
"Baka," Vegita muttered, unconsciously leaning forward as he monitored the battle. The large power was now fading fast, and with it, three of the other powers. Two of those vanished entirely from their senses and two others dropped into being barely detectable. Only one remained unharmed that the Saiyans could sense, and as one, their frowns deepened.   
As the pod hurtled closer to Earth, Goku found himself fervently hoping that the owner of that one power was one of his friends.  
Hold on, he thought. I'm coming.  
  
High above the Earth, another monitored the battle below. He stood at the edge of his Lookout, staring down at the planet he protected, as if his gaze alone could effect the outcome of the conflict. Behind him, Mr. Popo hovered at his usual spot, looking s if he wanted to ask what was happening but not if it could possibly disturb the god.  
The need to ask was negated when Kami jerked violently, then screamed for no reason that his assistant could discern, and collapsed. Mr. Popo looked on in horror as Kami sprawled, face down, on the immaculate white tiles.  
"Kami?" The genie took a step forward. "Oh, Kami!"  
The god flickered in and out of existence and the knowledge that Piccolo had lost terribly registered somewhere deep in Popo's subconscious, but was ignored as the round d'jinn crouched next to Kami. Unsure of what to do, he could only watch as his friend and master's life faded.  
"Kami, please don't go," he moaned, tears stinging his eyes. "Not again."  
  
Chi-chi held the door of her house open so that her son and Krillin could heft the one-time enemy of her husband inside. She followed behind them, closing the door, moving through her home in a daze. The events of the last hour-had it really been only been an hour?-had shaken her more than she had ever been before. She was angry, and frightened, and tired, and the cut on her face from the exploding gun was beginning to hurt, and it was still bleeding, and she just wanted Goku to be home. RIGHT. NOW.  
"Chi-chi." Krillin's voice cut through her thoughts. His tone suggested that he had been trying to talk to her for a while. "What do we do with him?"  
Chi-chi looked around, frantic. How was she supposed to know? They were the battled hardened warriors, so why were they both looking to her for guidance? This wasn't her job. She was not supposed to be the sturdy oak that survived the storm. She was not the pillar of calm for everyone to turn to for strength. Why were they staring at her?!?  
And then she noticed how pale and drawn Krillin looked, as if he had just come through a fight, and how scared and worried Gohan looked. She noticed how both of them were shaking, and her motherly instinct kicked in, seizing control of the situation.  
"Sit him on the couch," she ordered, no-nonsense. "Don't let him lay down."  
She left the two to maneuver their cargo onto her couch while she dashed upstairs. She went from bathroom to bedroom and back again, gathering bandages and disinfectants, mind racing as she selected and discarded, picking and choosing items that she might need from those she wouldn't. Growing up with, and then marrying a martial artist had its bonuses, first aid being one of them. She used that background to assist her decision to take the curved needle and surgical thread from the medicine cabinet. She didn't know if Nameks needed stitching up or not, but she was determined to be prepared for that likelihood. A small pair of sharp scissors completed her whirlwind first aid kit and she hurried back down stairs with it.  
Where she found Gohan and Krillin standing on her couch on either side of the still-unconscious Piccolo, supporting him so that his back was away from the couch's. His head had lolled forward, and the sight of Gohan trying desperately to peer at his mentor's face would have been humorous if the young Saiyan hadn't been so earnest.  
Standing over the three fighters, she slipped the tip of her scissors in the left armhole of Piccolo's gi and slid them straight down his ribcage, slicing away the material. She did the same to the right side, then moved the scissors up to his shoulders. Two quick snips severed the sleeves and the top of his gi fell away from his body.  
Her face fell with it. He, or at least the waist up part of him, was covered in blood and grim. His blood, *their* blood, even her blood; red, blue, purple, every species from the battlefield represented on his battered body.  
"Oh, my," she breathed, backing up and setting the scissors down. "we're going to need water."  
She moved into the kitchen, oblivious to the rice that had boiled over on the stove, to the fish burning in the oven. The meal that she had been so diligently preparing before Piccolo had kicked her front door in remained forgotten in her search for water. That was what she was after. The rest didn't matter at the moment. There was water boiling on the stove, so hot that steam rose off of it like smoke. That was what she needed.  
She began pulling out bowls, filling them half-full with cold water, then adding the hot. She didn't want to burn the Namek, now, did she? She pulled out towels from one of the cabinets and flipped them up on top her head so that she could carry the bowls.   
It took three trips, but she managed to get all of the bowls and towels into the living room without incident. She took up one of the towels and knelt, a bowl between her knees, in front of the Namek. They were her good towels. She had just bought them. She dipped the towel into the water, focused only on the task at hand. Gently, she wiped the towel over Piccolo's body, wiping clean the remnants of the fight. When towel or water became too dirty to be useful, she swapped for a fresh one, and, eventually, she got him mostly cleaned.  
His wounds were ugly. The tentacles had cut deep, so deep that she could see bone across his shoulder blade and collarbone. The cuts ran across his back, ribs and a nasty gash marred his stomach. Even his arms and legs had not been spared, though those wounds were not as deep as the others. All were bleeding steadily, with no intentions of stopping on their own accord.  
She started with the worst bleeders, and stitched all of the wounds that needed it up on his torso. His eyes fluttered once, but remained closed. The only other sign that he might have been aware of what was happening came in the way his muscles shuddered as the needle moved back and forth. He made no sound, however, and soon she was done, fresh bandages placed neatly over her handiwork.  
She used butterfly tape on the gash at his temple, pressing the ragged edges of the cut together before applying the tape. She wiped the rest of the blood from his face, then wrapped bandages tightly around ribs, that, if the bruise patterns were to be trusted, were possibly broken. And still, she was only half way done.  
She reached down and pulled off his shoes, then looked at Gohan and Krillin. "Stand him up."  
They obeyed, and she slipped the tip of her scissors into the waist band of his gi, next to his hip. And paused, her conscience keeping her from continuing. She chided herself for being ridiculous; she was a wife and mother, after all, it wasn't as if she had never seen a naked man before. But this was different. She had never seen a naked Namek before, especially not this Namek, and she suddenly felt shy about making his unmentionables mentionable. Do Nameks even have unmentionables? she wondered, but could not bring herself to find out.  
She put the scissors down and headed towards the laundry room.  
"Chi-chi?" Krillin called after her. "Uh, Chi-chi?"  
She ignored him. She still had a job to do. She reached for the bag on the dryer and pulled out the brand new pair of black silk boxer shorts. She had bought them for Goku's return home, but in the light of the circumstances, she decided that she could just buy another pair.   
She snatched them up, felt the cool material crumple in her fist, and returned to the living room where Gohan and Krillin were still supporting Piccolo. She laid the boxers on the couch, then addressed the two conscious warriors.  
"You two are going to have to get him in those," she said, gesturing to the underwear.  
Krillin looked stricken. "Wha-? But...but, Chi-chi-"  
"JUST DO IT!!!" she roared, frayed nerves finally gone.  
"Well, okay," Krillin gulped.  
She nodded at the two once, then went into the kitchen. She needed something to keep her busy, and there was always something to be done in the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, Gohan," Krillin said. "I'll hold him up and you get him dressed."  
"What?!?" Gohan squeaked, not liking the plan one bit. "Why me?"  
"Because you lived with him for a year. You know him better."  
Gohan frowned. Krillin had a point. "Well, okay. But I'm not sure about this." He picked up the scissors.  
  
Chi-chi turned off the burners and the stove, ending the tortures being inflicted upon the ruined meal. She moved around the kitchen, throwing away burned food and setting smoking pots in the sink. She grabbed a sponge and attacked the crust of burnt run-over rice that had affixed itself to the top of her stove, and then set to scrubbing the pots. She needed to keep busy. As long as she was busy she wouldn't have to think. And as long as she didn't think, she wouldn't have to ponder questions about why something she had always thought of as the epitome of evil had saved the lives of herself and her son. As long as she was busy, she wouldn't fall apart.  
"Chi-chi?" Krillin cautiously stuck his head into the kitchen. "What do we do now?"  
She went back into the living room to find Gohan perched on the back of the couch, staring down at Piccolo, who lay flat on his back, boxers, a little snug, firmly in place. The two fighters had apparently cleaned him off the best they could, and had laid the last two clean towels over his thighs to try to staunch the bleeding from his wounds.  
From the lay of the material, it appeared that Nameks did indeed have unmentionables, but she didn't stop to examine the possibilities. She didn't even stop to tell Gohan to get off of the back of her couch. Instead, she grabbed the first aid kit and bent over the wounds.  
Removing the towels, she was relieved to find that the cuts were relatively shallow. All they needed was cleaning and a bandage, which she supplied. Once done, she took a step back, examining her patient for any wounds she might have missed.  
Not seeing any, she turned to Gohan and Krillin. Gohan, you and Krillin take him upstairs and put him in your father's and my room."  
Gohan jumped up. "Right," he said enthusiastically and, with Krillin's help, carried the Demon King upstairs leaving Chi-chi to herself.  
With a sigh, she began to clean up.  
  
Dawn broke as Goku and Vegita landed in front of the Son house.  
"What happened?" Goku asked, dumb-struck at the distruction done to his yard.  
"A battle, baka," Vegita answered snidely.  
"Chi-chi," Goku breathed, then bolted for his house. "CHI-CHI!!!"  
Glancing around once more, Vegita shrugged, then followed. Curiosity had overridden agitation, and he decided it might be worthwhile to find out what had happened.  
  
The door of the Son house flew open and admitted one very distressed Goku. He took in the bandages and medicines stacked neatly on the table, the pair of scissors and the curved needle and thread, and the lingering smell of burned food.   
"CHI-CHI!!" he howled.  
"Goku, be quiet," she answered, coming out of the kitchen. And then she realized who she was talking to, and her face lit up. "Goku!"  
She ran into his arms, and, there, safe, she couldn't hold back the tears. He held her, confused, but not wanting to push her away, until she pulled herself together and pulled away. And he saw for the first time the bruise surrounding the very fresh cut on her cheek, and the dark rings under her eyes.  
"Chi-chi, what happened? Where's Gohan?"  
"He's in our room with Piccolo and-"  
"Piccolo?" Goku interrupted. "What's going on?"  
"That's what she is trying to tell you if you'd shut up," Vegita snapped from behind the two. "Baka."  
Chi-chi led the two inside and all three sat in the living room as she relayed the events from the past night. And when she was done, both Saiyans sat speechless for a moment.  
"They attacked our house?" Goku asked, incredulously. "But why?"  
"I don't know," Chi-chi answered.  
"Did they attack anywhere else?" Vegita demanded.  
"I don't know."  
"They could have attacked anywhere, and you didn't find out? Why the hell not, woman!?!"  
Chi-chi stood up. "BECAUSE I WAS A LITTLE TOO PREOCCUPIED TO ASK THEM!!! AND DON'T CALL ME WOMAN!!!"  
Vegita stood up as well, as did Goku, afraid that the Saiyan prince might go after his wife. Instead, Vegita ran to the door, and was airborne before he had made it completely outside.  
"I wonder where he's going?" Goku said as he went to the front door to look after the diminutive Saiyan.  
"I don't care," Chi-chi muttered, coming up behind her husband to wrap her arms around his waist and bury her head between his shoulder blades.  
"Perhaps you should, my dear," a dark voice cooed from the shadows of an oak a few feet from the Son house. "I know I certainly do."  
  



End file.
